Canadian Incest?
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Madison Williams decides to spend the night with her brother at his house in the extra bedroom, but at what cost? Rated T for "Skip." Americanada.
1. Chapter 1

Main: Fem! Canada / Madison.

Pairing: Can x America

OOC: Much.

Other: Sex-skip.

* * *

><p>I lay face-down on my bed as I whined softly, tiredly. America, my brother, shook me softly. "Come on, sis! Breakfast is ready! Do I need to drag you out of bed myself?" He threatened teasingly, and I whined again.<p>

"Mmn, Alfred..." I pulled myself up, glaring down at the American beside my bed. I walked out of the room in my pajamas to the kitchen. This had better be good breakfast. .

I sat down at a chair and collapsed my head on the table, and sniffed softly for the smell of maple syrup or eggs, or anything useful to eat. I smelt nothing, not even hamburgers that America usually made for breakfast.

I blinked and tilted my head up to America, his eyes soft on mine, smiling. "America, what about breakfast? I thought you said it was ready." I scowled at him, and he frowned at me.

"I lied. You have to get up earlier, Madi." America responded, pulling me up out of my chair and into his lap. My head lulled to the side, resting on his shoulder. I was smiling. I couldn't stay mad at that sweet face.

"Okay, Hero. Why did you wake me up at eight AM? That should be a sin." My eyes met his and he snaked his arm around my waist, smirking darkly. "Because, your more fun in the morning. You don't care, as long as your promised sleep afterward."

I knew what he was getting at, and I had to admire him for the one time he actually thought about something. Before I could respond, he was already carrying me to his room. The one based after the colors red, white, and blue. His bedsheets were ruffled to one end of his bed, but I knew what they looked liked. Perfect American flags.

"Mmn, America.." I let out a cry of protest as he kissed my neck softly, a sly smirk on his face as he pressed me down to the mattress and lay half on top of me, whispering into my ear, "I love ya, Madi. You know that, but I have to tell you time and time again. I love your smell, your looks, your voice, your everything. Why can't you love me back?.."

I didn't want to admit that I loved my brother more than a sibling. I loved him so much.. No, I wanted, him so much, I could barely take it. But I couldn't let incest rule my life, I gave him the same response as ever, that usually stopped him from what he was doing and made him sigh, then go off to eat hamburgers,

"It's incest, damnit.. You know that. I can't have you, nor can I want you, it's aboot.. incest.. I can't." My Canadian accent ran up as I spoke.

But this time, he didn't sigh. He didn't go off to eat hamburgers. He didn't move except to kiss and nibble my ear basically, like incest was no big deal. He whispered, "You give me the same excuse, and this time, I'm not taking it. I know you love me. It isn't incest, we're just brother and sister on paper, 'member?''

Oh, I did remember, to well. He crawled closer to me, on top of me, and began fiddling with the buttons on my nightgown, and as he pulled it off, I gasped and tried to push him away. But this nation was to strong, holding himself on top of me and kissing every inch of me that was now unclothed, pulling off the rest of my clothes with little cried of protest coming from myself.

America's eyes were widened as he pulled off his own shirt, and allowed me to gaze at him. I couldn't help but stare at his abs, how perfect they were. His muscles on his arms that I'd already seen, but they looked even more fascinating without a shirt to cover the tips..

"Do you still not want to, Madison Williams?" He whispered seductively, moving down to my neck and taking hold of it with his mouth, nibbling, biting, kissing, and licking, all at the same time..

I wanted to tell him yes, that he turned me on like no one else did. But I realized that it would be wrong to say yes, that once again that it was be incest.. "N-No.. G-G.. G-get off of me, A-America.."

He was going to, anyways.. It didn't matter what I did.. So I decided to have to best of it. I caught him off guard and pulled myself from his grasp and pulled his face up to my own, and kissed him passionately, Pulling him closer to me with one arm.

He didn't protest and kissed me back, smirking darkly and running his hands through my blond hair, pulling me closer roughly and removing his lips from mine only to breathe, and whispered, "I don't think that was a /no/ my sweet little Canadian."

Well, I had just kissed the guy. I couldn't say I was against incest now, although I really was. His words made sense now: We /were/ just siblings on paper, we didn't have the same blood. It didn't matter. I loved him, and that's all there was to it.

"It wasn't, Alfred Jones, my awesome little American." I responded slowly, and he pulled me closer to him, and said softly, "I love you, if I haven't told you,"

I thought about what I was about to say before I could say it, moving my lips to his ear and whispering, "Oh my god, America, I love you too, more than you love hamburgers.. Which is to much."

America blinked like he didn't know what to say, and for a moment, he just stared at me, not moving. Then without warning, he licked and kissed my chest and neck, and I let out a soft moan, kissing his shoulders and nibbling the side of his neck, moving up to his ear and nibbling his earlobe softly.

His hands moved to take off his pants, pulling them down his legs with his boxers and throwing them aside, and moving his legs to wrap around mine. I couldn't help but glance down, then back up again as he kissed me, partially blocking my view...

* * *

><p>Did you like my failure~? 'Cuz I'm going to write a second chapter. Cuz I'm just that awesome.<p>

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah. Second chapter.. Because I love this pairing.

Review, please~? ^^

* * *

><p>My eyes widened slightly as I awoke. I yawned softly, and looked at the clock with the American flag on it. 4:25PM. Wait.. How long had I been out? I was tired as hell, obviously, and didn't want to wake up.<p>

I then realized that I was in the bed with America, of all people.. And that we were both naked. My eyes widened, and his arm gripped around my waist. Incest, was all I could think about. I barely remembered what happened, but it was easy to figure out after this..

"Mmn.. Madi, sweetheart..." I flinched and looked back at him, and had to smile at how peaceful he looked, half asleep and all. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled back at me. Obviously, he knew what we had done. He didn't care. But I did.

America's arms tightened around my waist once again. "Madison.. What time is it?" He asked, not caring enough to take his eyes off me to look at the clock. I glanced once again at that American clock and whispered back, "4:30PM, America.."

"How long were we out? Did we..?" He rambled off with those two questions, resting his head on my shoulder softly. "Probably about four hours.. And.. I think we did, yeah. Do you remember it?" I looked up at him, his eyes slightly dull from how tired he must be.

"Hell yeah, I remember it. I'm the hero, of all people, I have to remember things!" He responded with the worst smirk I had ever seen on that idiot's face. I rolled my eyes, then saw him staring at my stomach, and I had to look.

Yeah, Remember when everyone thinks I'm America? Not everyone.. er, likes America. Especially Cuba, who just loathes him. Yeah, a lot of people beat me up for that, and... That showed a few bruises, you know.

These bruises.. they were mainly on my shoulder, and my stomach. There were so many of them. They were big, blotching, and black. They hurt when you touched them.. I shivered in pain as he traced a finger over one of them and whispered, "C-Canada, Did I.. Did I do that?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "O-Oh, no! You didn't do that. Everyone thinks I'm you a lot, a-and, well, not everyone particularly likes you." I responded, frowning and resting a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't look up. He was dazed, obviously, by how bad the bruises were.

"C-Canada.." He pressed his head into the pillow slowly, and I swear to God I heard a soft sob coming from him. Was he.. crying?

Shit. He knows I hate it when he cries, he knows I melt when he cries. My eyes deepened into his and pulled him from the pillow, sitting the both of us up. "**_Damnit_**, America. Don't cry on me. You know I hate it when you cry.. Please, don't cry. Please, don't.. It isn't your fault, I swear, it's C-Cuba's, for hitting me all those times.."

His words seemed jumbled up together as I began to ramble, but he stopped me and said, "It's my fault they think I'm you an they hurt you because they think that.. You're quiet, you never hurt anybody. You never would, that's why you didn't fight back that Cuban bastard."

I glared partially at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him with those eyes, my God those eyes.. "It's their fault they're stupid enough to think a girl is you! I mean, I'm /Canada./ Not America. You know that just as well as I do."

America looked up at me, and for some reason he had gotten fully dressed, when I was not. He pulled up his jacket sleeve and showed me a small American flag tattoo. "We'll get you a Canadian flag tattoo, so they'll know it is always you and not me. In front of Cuba. You understand, Madi?"

I nodded and studied his American flag tattoo. I'd never exactly seen his arm-Unless you count a few hours ago, which I wasn't paying attention-and it probably had much more tattoos. I looked above the tattoo and realized something.. Was that a cut?

He quickly pulled the sleeve down before I could ask, looking away with partial shame.

I blinked and something automatically registered. America.. he cut? Why would he cut? He has so much to live for. He has so, so much.. I pulled off his jacket fully and threw it across the room to study his arm, looking up and down them.

There must have been ten or so cuts across his arms, up and down them. Only two American flags that I could see-One on each arm-and I blinked, picking up his left arm. "S-Stop it!" He said to me, trying to pull himself away, but I kept a soft grip, careful not to touch the cuts.

"I-I said STOP it, Madison Williams!" He breathed, looking up at me and finally pulling himself away, and going to another side of the room, annoyed at me.

"A-America.. Why would you..?" I couldn't finish my sentence, and he turned to me, frowning. "Do you know how many people I saw die? You know how many funerals I have attended? I couldn't even _cry_ there, just comfort their families. I had to watch everyone die in front of me. Gladly, nations can't die, b-but.. I don't know. But if they do "die" they're just not a nation anymore.."

He rambled on as I stood up, picked up his jacket, and gave it to him. "I-I'm sorry, America.." I whispered, hugging him softly, not caring about my own bruises anymore, focusing on comforting only him..

That American tried to smile, but only made himself get even worse. "I-I saw Prussia "die" a few days ago.. Germany was crying. Italy was clinging to that poor guy's shoe.. I was so sorry for him. Poland took his place instead, with a little bit of Germany as well."

I didn't realize Prussia had.. died? That would be weird without that Prussian groping Liechtenstein and Hungary, and fighting Austria to the death. Obviously, this time, Austria had won.. I frowned. Who would invade vital regions now?

I kissed that American softly and smiled. I loved him, so much. I practically clung to him as he whispered, "I'd try to stop for you, Madison. I'd do anything for you. You know I love you, right?"

I smiled and kissed him again, looking deep into those eyes, wiping away a soft tear that must have escaped his eyes and whispered back,

_"I love you to, you silly little American."_

* * *

><p><em>Don't you love my retarded stories? That was sort of like a one-shot, I just wanted to do a evening after. xD Isn't it epic?<em>

_You're welcome, review! _


End file.
